Horrible Kids
by PoisonSmoke
Summary: They abandoned him, after they said there were friends and now he was alone again. Couldn't they just leave him alone ? Why were they after him ? Hadn't he been though enough already ? Why were they still kicking him when he was already on the floor ? I don't own Blue Exorcist/ Ao No Exorcist.


Hello guys.

Little IMPORTANT note first. My old account used to be called xproblemchildx, but I lost my login, so I had to make a new one.

I'm going to upload _I'll sleep when I'm dead_, on here again.

* * *

_**Watch your step around these words cause, They're gonna get you, They're gonna get you in the end, I swear it's not a disease it's just a game of pretend, A game of pretend, Why is it me they're after, Couldn't they pick another one, Someday I'll spit their laughter, And bit their tongue.**__**  
**_  
Since, the Training Camp in the wood's nothing was the same anymore. Why were they after him ? He just wanted to save them, couldn't they see that ? He would never hurt them. Sure he lost his control but that was all Amaimon's  
fault. If this stupid earth king didn't kidnap Shimie the other would never found out that he was Satan's Son ! There words hurt him more than he would ever admin. His ex friends didn't know what they coursed him, everything was going so well since he started going to school here !

_**Horrible Kids, Would you looked what you did, It was your ignorance, That formed a beast with your wit.**_

If they just looked at him, really looked at him, they would see it. See that his smiles were all fake, again, the scars on his arms and that his deep blue eyes loosed there spark.

_**Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids,  
Look what you did!**_

The dark haired half demon was like this before, before he attempted to True Cross, but he thought he let go of his old self. But they broke him, again.

_**What makes this target grow, Is it when his feelings show?**_

Would they leave him alone if they knew that he was close to reaching his end ? No, he remembered the words from Bo- No Suguro, when that guy caught the look in his eyes when there were bullying him again.

"Stop trying to get our piety with this look, we all know that Demons have no feelings. You aren't better than you f*ckindemon father. Go hand yourself out to the Vatican or go done to Gehenna and play Prince, you don't belong here."

It was like they had even more fun calling him names and assaulting him after they saw his real feeling, even though they all thought it was fake.

**_Hold a gun to his head and you'll know, You've pushed him down as low as he can go, Go! Get away from me, Leave me be, I beg you please, I'm on the floor on bended  
knee. Maybe then I'll keep my sanity._****  
**  
The next day Rin really didn't want to go to cram classes, but he knew better, if he wanted to become an Exorcist one day he needed to go, not to mentor that Yukio would kick his ass if he skipped. He could hear there whispers, he could feel there looks.

"Why can't you just leave me alone ?", he suddenly said out loud.

"Why should we. When are you going to get it, or are you even too dumb to realize the simple fact that you are a demon, you don't belong here ! Go kill yourself, leave us alone. Do you have any idea want your father did to all of us ?"Bon shouted as he grabbed the collar of his school uniform.

"You just said it yourself ! It wasn't me ! It was Satan or do you think I choose to be his son.", the blue eyes teen screamed back and before he knew it blue flames started to flicker on his shoulders.

"Rin it's enough !", Yukio suddenly said and as the older one looked up to the taller one he could hardly believe his eyes. Yukio, his own little brother had a gun pointed at him, again.

"He started it !", the young demon said.

"I said it's enough."Rin looked his brother into his eyes as he struggled to get out of Bon's grip.

"You know what ? Do it. Finish it. Isn't that what you wanted since the school year stared. Do it, shoot me, kill your own brother !"

The black haired boy screamed as he slowly walked over to Yukio so his head was just millimeter away from the gun. Minutes passed and nothing happen.

"You know, if you aren't brave enough to do it, then leave me alone and never, never point a gun at me again. I said it once and I'm only going to say it again this one time. We are brother. You don't point weapons at your family."

The shorter one said in a calm tone before he left the classroom.

_**Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Look what you did! Picture this he was just a kid, Not knowing where to begin, He wore all the wrong clothes followed all the wrong trends, Persecuted for the things he did. Picture this he was all alone, Without a friend to call his own so he sat on his bed**_

Rin was sitting on his bed with a sleeping Kuro right next to him. Why didn't they understand that he just wanted friends ? When he was little he never has any friends. Demon child.  
It was funny how right his classmates back then where without knowing. He run a tiered hand over his face. He never knew how to start a friendship, everyone knew about him before they knew the real him. Nobody took the time to get to know him. God he just wanted to protect his little brother, was that too much to ask for ? But with the other cram students it was so easy to get along. He finally had friends, but know...know he was alone again. Without someone, he could count on.

_**With the thought in his head, With wishes that they all were dead. But then he saw the light, Gained the will to fight, Saw that victory was in sight, But soon they all will see.**_

Sometimes he really wanted to let his demon side out, maybe his life would be better if they were dead, but he could never do that. Maybe it was better if he was dead...wait what ? What the hell was he thinking here ? He could never do that to Kuro, his poor familiar had already lost Shiro and almost went insane. Why was he letting himself dragged own again by them ? He went though too much shit, he had a damn goal in his life. He wanted to become an Exorcist, he wanted to kick Satan's ass and if he wasn't going to stay alive for his sake then for his dad, his real dad, Shiro, not Satan. They were going to see that he could do it even without friend's. He survived 15 without people like this, why would he need them now ?

_**Horrible Kids, Would you looked what you did, It was your ignorance, That formed a beast with your wit. Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Horrible Kids, Look what we did!**_

If they had looked they would have seen the broken boy inside him, Yukio would have seen that he got back into his behavior of getting into street fight and not talking at all, but they were all to blind, blind with hate and fear. He was still Rin Okumura. And Rin Okumura could survive alone and damn this time he still had Kuro.

* * *

I hope you liked my os :3

The Song is 'Horrible kids" by Set it off


End file.
